


Преемница

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen





	Преемница

Карен надевает под плащ бронежилет, оглаживает пальцами выпуклый контур черепа. «Главное — безопасность», говорил Фрэнк. Карен безумно хочет услышать это снова.  
  
Пистолет в кобуре не добавляет надежности, совсем наоборот. Каждый раз, выходя на улицу с оружием, Карен будто подписывает себе смертный приговор.  
  
«Не высовывайся», — она почти чувствует сильную руку на своем плече, пригибается ниже, чтобы ее не заметили двое мужчин, выходящих из клуба. Эти — последние. Мир затеняется по краям.  
  
Первого она снимает, едва свернув в переулок, — они, наверное, думали, что хрупкая блондинка в плаще не может представлять для них опасности в Адской Кухне, раз они выжили в этой мешанине из мафии, наемников и просто бандитов. Поэтому, когда один из них падает, неловко заваливаясь на бок, второй сперва даже не осознает, откуда прилетела пуля. А когда, поняв, поворачивается, Карен расстегивает плащ и поднимает пистолет во второй раз.  
  
— О, — криво усмехается убийца, — значит, этот урод, прежде чем сдохнуть, нашел себе хорошенькую сучку, а? Ты только в спину палить умеешь, детка?  
  
Он тянет руку за пояс. «Целься выше», — слышит Карен у виска, и невидимая ладонь поднимает ее руку, нацеливая дуло точно в лоб. Карен стреляет.  
  
Наверное, будь у них еще немного времени, все сложилось бы иначе. Каратель бы исчез, оставив Сорвиголову вершить правосудие. А где-нибудь далеко в маленьком уютном домике поселился бы Фрэнк Касл с женой. Но люди, которым белый череп на бронежилете мешал спокойно существовать, решили по-своему. И убив Карателя, они, сами того не зная, только продлили ему жизнь.


End file.
